Baby Blues
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- BEING REPOSTED Roman is a normal girl in school when she learns her father is one of her favorite wrestlers. Who is it?
1. Car Crash

_**Baby Blues**_

_**Summary :**_ _Roman is a normal girl in school when she learns her father is one of her favorite wrestlers. Who is it?_

_**Disclaimer :**__ I do not own any wrestlers in the story._

_**Chapter 1**_

Roman Athena Giamani is your average 17 year old girl. Granted she dresses like a punk rocker and is adopted, but that just makes her more unique and likeable. She was currently in gym doing laps for talking back to the teacher when the loudspeaker asked her to go to the office. With the class making noises at her back she stalked out of the gym and down the hall. What she found in the office couldn't have surprised her more.

When she entered the office the resigned looking cop looked up and asked the secretary if there was a private room he could talk to her in. That had Roman curious, which brought about the saying curiosity killed the cat but she's a cautious cat so she didn't linger over it long. As soon as they were in a small private side room Roman said, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

The cop smiled sadly and said, "I know you didn't do this particular thing but if you have any other crimes to attest to go right ahead." She could tell he was trying to ease whatever blow was coming by trying to make her laugh so she sat down and outright told him so. "Well I'm very sorry to say this but around two hours ago your parents where hit head on by a semi truck driving down Route 66. The semi driver was sleep deprived and fell asleep at the wheel. He lived but he needed to have his legs amputated because his legs couldn't be repaired to normal. You can have some reassurance that they died quickly and soundlessly so they didn't even feel the pain. And I know this is a bad time to bring this up but you are required to meet with their lawyer tomorrow to plan the funerals and living arrangements. I'm sorry for your lose," and with that he left the room.

Roman couldn't believe it. Oh she guessed she had to meet with the lawyer tomorrow and she already knew she was adopted but they still raised her. What did he mean by living arrangements anyway, she figured she would just go live with her aunts or cousins. Unless...no she said to herself they couldn't mean living with my biological parents. They gave me up why would I live with them.

As Roman was walking out of the office she knew she should go home and call her relatives but the crash hadn't really sunk in yet. She knew it happened on a certain level but the rest of her brain was rebelling it. Well she thought tomorrow is going to be interesting. With that she entered the locker room to change and head to her next class.


	2. Lawyer

_**Chapter 2**_

Naturally death signaled mourning, and mourning signaled black or other dark colors, and since Roman had tons upon tons of dark colors that aspect of the funeral was covered. Of course being a punk rocker she didn't go for normal mourning clothes. What she went for was a black t-shirt with a blood red skull on it. Blood red and black ripped arm socks, black baggy pants with bright gold chains from every pocket, and black combat shoes with chains for laces.

Roman smirked as she walked into the lawyers office because everyone's eyes got wide and there jaws dropped. She could really care less, she was just glad to be out of the house and all the although appreciative annoying phone calls from relatives. The lawyer was the only one, out of at least two-hundred calls that didn't offer condolences. To her it was a relief because she didn't have to pretend to be crying. Don't get her wrong she loved her 'parents' but she didn't cry for anything, she never had, and never will.

Roman walked up to the receptionists desk and said, "Hi I'm here to see Mr. Michael Airister." The secretary took a second to take in the request before buzzing Michael and telling him I was there to see him.

Seconds later Michael's voice came through the buzzer, "Let her in I've been waiting for her." Before the secretary could tell her she could go back she just walked towards the door and pushed it open. "Hello Roman nice to meet you," he said while getting up to shake his hand. After the pleasantries were through they sat down and got down to business.

"Now do you want me to read from the will directly or break it down for you?" he asked

"Break it down," Roman said.

"Okay. Your parents leave the house and their personal belongings to their siblings. They leave the cars to your first cousins. They leave their house to me to sell and for the money to be given to you. They leave all the money in the bank accounts to you, which adds up to $10,000. Your trust fund and bonds can be accessed when you turn 21. Your belongings are left to you along with the money from the Harley Davidson after its sold. Now as to your living arrangements, you are instructed to live with your biological father for a minimum of six months unless your father is killed, whereupon you will live with the surviving family of his. I believe I've covered everything. You will have to be on a plane for San Antonio within a week or you will be escorted there."

"Thank you," Roman said. She got up to go home when he halted her.

"I almost forgot," he said handing her a folder, "This is your fathers complete history if you chose to see it." Roman took the folder and walked out the door.

As soon as Roman got home she sat down on the couch and opened the folder. As soon as she saw her fathers picture she accidently dropped the folder and said "No way," over and over again. The reason for this was because Roman loved watching wrestling and her father as she had just found out was none other than Shawn Michaels. Then a thought occurred to her, she had drooled over her dad. EWWWW. Okay she thought her dad was a famous WWE wrestler. She smiled at the fun she could have with this.


	3. Daughter!

_**Chapter 3**_

Shawn was still trying to figure out why the lawyer had called him into the office when he pulled up. Well he thought it can't be that bad I mean he didn't order me there right away as long as I was here within a week. Shawn winced as he remembered the conversation he had to have with Vince over coming home early. He never wanted to do that again, another thing he never wanted to do again was mention the word lawyer around him. Vince acted exactly like he did when D-X sent him a rooster with the message he loved cock.

Shawn didn't even bother with the secretary when he walked in and went straight to the office his lawyer had. When he entered the lawyer gave him a tired look and motioned for him to sit in a chair across from him. The lawyer looked at him and asked, "Okay Shawn do you want the short version or the long version of why you are here?"

"Um the short version," Shawn said hesitantly.

"Okay. Well it's quite simple actually, if a little shocking. You have a daughter that will be staying with you in about a week," he stated bluntly.

Shawn blanched at this and said very quickly, "Long version."

His lawyer started, "About 18 years ago you had a girlfriend by the name of Raina Giamani," Shawn's eyes lit up in recognition. "After a month of being broken up she found out about being pregnant. Unfortunately she died during child birth but she lasted long enough to christen her new daughter Roman Athena Giamani. A nurse who helped birth Roman decided to adopt her. Roman new she was adopted since she could understand the concept and it didn't deter her from loving her 'parents' dearly. I'm sorry to say that two days ago Roman's parents died in a car crash and in their will it specified that she be sent to you to live. The will also specified she had to live with you for a minimum of six months. She already knows you are her father from a folder given to her about you. Since it's unfair for her to have you not to," he paused and handed Shawn a manila folder, "Everything is in there including what was left to her in her parents will. I am told by her lawyer who knew her parents that they didn't hold her back from anything she wanted to do. That included becoming punk rocker and loving wrestling," he smiled, " I'm also told that you are her favorite wrestler. The will said she has to be living with you within the week after she gets her affairs in order. I have a teenage daughter who is artistic too and I would suggest for her room that you leave it blank for her to doodle on."

Shawn had walked out of the building and was sitting in his car trying to decide what to say to his wife and his best friend Paul. What do you say to important people in your life about having a daughter? Especially one that's a punk rocker and loves wrestling? He didn't know but he needed to decide quickly.


	4. Phone Calls

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Phone call with Rebecca**_

"Hey Shawn what's up?"

"I have some big news that can't wait until I get home."

"What is it? Are you getting a title opportunity? Aw I'm so happy fo..."

"No, no I'm not getting a title opportunity I was just informed that I have a daughter."

"Rebecca, Rebecca! You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here it just surprised me is all."

"Yeah it surprised me too."

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"There's nothin' I can do it said in the will she has to come and stay with us her parents died I'm not turnin' her away."

"Well how long is she stayin' for."

"At least six months but I hope she stays longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother was my first love I was gonna marry her but I had a one night stand and we broke up."

"Okay well what do you know about her?"

"She's a punk rocker and I'm her favorite wrestler."

"I hope she makes some friends around here you know how people are."

"I know but she might make some friends at work like Shannon or Jeff."

"I have to go there's a call waiting."

"Okay babe talk to you in twenty, thirty minutes depending on traffic."

_**Phone call with Paul (Triple H)**_

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey Paul I got a question for you."

"Okay shoot."

"Well how do you feel about kids?"

"Well Shawn you know I love you and all but kids is just to big a commitment."

"Stupid I meant kids in general. Like you bein' an uncle."

"Aw man is Rebecca pregnant? Congrat.."

"No Rebecca isn't pregnant. I just foun.."

"Don't tell me you had a one night stand and knocked her up. Man Shawn we talked about the life saving latex before you kno.."

"I swear to god Paul if you interrupt me one more time I'm gonna kick your as..."

"I'm sorry Shawn but you don't need to swear. What would God think?"

"That I had a good reason for it. Anyways, my old girlfriend happened to get pregnant and din't tell me and died during child birth. Plus, her adoptive parents just died and the will says she has to live with me. As soon as you get here you are officially Uncle Paul and Vince is Granpa."

"Oh Vince is gonna love that."

"I know. I have to go I'm home, come by in a week and help me set up her room."

"Okay I'll talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Hey Shawn."

"What."

"It's a girl."


	5. Air Port

_**Chapter 5**_

Roman sighed as she finished packing her family albums into her suitcase. Oh her parents albums were left to her aunts and uncles but over the years she had made her own scrap books and those she could bring with her. She was startled out of her musings by a honk on the drive way. Looking out the window of her room she saw the taxi that was going to take her to the airport so she could fly to San Antonio.

Resignedly she walked out of the house with her five suitcases full of memorabilia and clothes. Silently she looked back at the house she had lived in for her entire life and said good bye. She helped the taxi driver pack her bags into the trunk and got in the back seat. On the way to the airport she promised herself that on the plane ride she would get at least five minutes of sleep since she didn't get any last night.

After paying the driver the money for the ride she dragged her bags over to get checked in and then headed to security. Now she remembered why she hated air ports she thought, the time it took to go through security. When Roman finally reached her gate she pulled out her favorite book entitled Sword Dancer by Jennifer Robenson. It was her favorite book because it had romance and drama and action all tied together. As she was reaching her favorite part in the book the loudspeaker announced her class for boarding.

_**Meanwhile with Paul and Shawn**_

"Okay," Shawn said, "I think that's good."

"I hope to god it is," Paul groaned rubbing his back, " all that bending over to paint every little corner is killing me."

"You should be used to it."

"What the painting?"

"No the bending over," Shawn laughed. He stopped abruptly when Paul drew a line of white paint down the middle of his face. As soon as he wiped the paint off he said, "I have to get going, It's time to pick up Roman."

"Well good luck and tell her I said hi."

"I will," and with that he walked out the door, to his car, and started driving to the airport.


	6. Pick Up

_**Chapter 6**_

Yawning, Roman dragged herself and her carry on bag towards the baggage claim. She figured after she grabbed her bags she would go and wait at the doors for her father. After picking up her large suitcases with the WWE logo on them she noticed a rather large crowd in one corner. Roman decided to investigate figuring her father wasn't here yet. What she found almost made her laugh.

In the center of the large crowd was her father in normal clothes and a giant ten gallon hat pulled far over his face. Apparently the hat wasn't enough to keep him from being noticed. Pushing as little as possible through the crowd she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey daddy," she said smiling.

Shawn jumped when he felt the arms around his waist, and he gasped when he heard the words but he didn't want to make a scene so he waited until he had signed every autograph before turning around. What he saw when he turned around made him turn white. Before he even said anything he grabbed her and her bags and pulled her out to his truck. As soon as they were driving he turned his eyes to her and said "You know something?"

"What?" Roman said quietly.

"You look exactly like your mother, right down to the clothes and make up," he said.

"I never knew that. We were never able to get pictures of her for me when I was little to look at."

"I'm really sorry about not raising you but your mother never told me."

"I know my mom told the entire story to my adoptive mom so I've heard the entire story you don't need to explain it or feel guilty."

"Good because I'm not really good with emotional stuff."

"It's okay I'm not either."

"Well Paul and Rebecca are at home waiting for you and I to get there. Paul and me have been working on your room and since your artistic and all we just painted the walls and furniture white so you can do it anyway you want."

"Thanks I really appreciate that. I've got something to ask you."

"What?" he said warily.

"Is it true Paul's a big teddy bear?" Roman said trying to keep from laughing.

"Sure he can be at times. I think Aurora really softened him up though."

Roman smirked and said, "Can I call Vince Grandpa?"

"Hell yeah just don't tell him I said you could. He knows about you. Come to think of it I think the whole company knows about you already."

"Good then I won't have to explain it over and over again."


	7. Black and Green

_**Chapter 7**_

Even though on the outside Roman appeared calm cool and collected, inside she was nervous and trying not to let her hands start shaking. When they pulled up to the house Roman composed herself and jumped out of the truck and helped unload her bags. She really wanted to run into the house and meet everyone but she didn't want Shawn to struggle with the bags. Besides, she was still nervous because her new uncle was in there along with her step mom.

Before Shawn started up to the house Roman pulled on his arm and handed him a packet of papers in a manila folder. Shawn put down the bags and opened the folder. After reading a few lines he quickly looked up from papers at her and then back down. "You want to adopt me?" Roman said quietly.

It took a few seconds for Shawn to answer but he eventually just pulled out a pen from the truck and signed the adoption papers. He and Roman picked up the bags and started walking up to the house. They had just reached the door when it opened and Paul walked out. "Hi," he said cheerfully. He hugged Roman and took some of the bags from Shawn to help bring them upstairs to her room.

Roman still hadn't seen Rebecca but she wasn't to worried. She was more interested in her room and what she was gonna do with it anyways. Her eyes widened when she saw all the possibilities she could do with her room, but one thing stuck out. "I know what I'm gonna do with my room," she stated.

Paul and Shawn looked over at her and waited for her to say what she was gonna do. "I'm gonna paint everything black," the guys eyes widened when she said that and you could tell Shawn was gonna protest, "then I'm gonna take bright green spray paint and paint the walls." It took them a moment to realize those colors where their D-X colors. All three were startled when they heard a "No," said behind them.

They turned around and saw Rebecca standing in the doorway. "What do you mean no?" Roman said quietly.

"Exactly what I said. No room in my house is going to be painted black and spray painted," Rebecca said confidently.

"Um hun I own this house just to remind you and if she wanted to paint it blood red and neon green I would let her. Besides I just signed adoption papers so she is officially our daughter," Shawn stated. Roman grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him out of the room and shut the door.

"Come on," she said pulling him into the living room and going through her bags until she found her hair dye. "I need to redo my colors and you are getting some too."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, what do you mean I'm getting some," Paul said, even though he followed her into the bathroom.

Roman smirked and held a bottle up to his face, "I think the color green works for you."

Paul stopped walking and said, "No way in hell are you doing that to my hair."

"Well you can either let me do it now or I could put bright pink hair dye in your shampoo."

"Green it is."


	8. Paint Fight

_**Chapter 8**_

Roman had just finished putting the final touch on her bed frame when the door opened. Shawn stepped in and looked around the room taking in the giant D-X symbol on one wall and the sayings on another wall. "I really like what you've done with the place," he said. Roman nodded and put down the brush and started blowing on the intricate swirls on her bed frame.

As she was doing that she said, "I'm sorry if I've caused any problems between you and Rebecca."

"Ah you haven't done anything. I think it was coming either way. Anyways what did you do to Paul's hair."

"I told him if he didn't let me do anything I'd put bright pink colors in his shampoo bottle."

Shawn laughed and said, "Well you can do mine anytime."

Roman smiled and said, "Okay," she got up with her green coated paint brush and painted a streak through his hair. Shawn glared at her then picked up another paint brush and painted a strip down the middle of her face. That crossed the line in Romans opinion. What followed left both of them and the plastic tarp on the floor covered in paint.

They were about to go at it again but the heard, "What is going on in here?" said by Rebecca very angrily. Both Roman and Shawn looked over at her and gave her a what! look. Everyone knows that one that kids give parents when they know they did something bad and were caught but they're acting like what the hell are you talking about.

Shawn said, "Just having a little fun." Roman nodded and took a paper towel to wipe her face with. Shawn turned to Roman and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower you should to," and with that he walked out of the room.

Rebecca turned to Roman as soon as Shawn left the room and said, "He will never love you so stop trying to make him. You are nothing but a bastard child," she slapped Roman on the cheek and walked out of the room.

_**An: sorry the chapter's short but I didn't know how to add it into the next chapter.**_


	9. Abuse

_**Chapter 9**_

Roman couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Shawn left to go back to work the real abuse started. It didn't really bother her at first. A few slaps here or there or a pinch, plus the ever present name calling. It steadily grew worse to beatings with shoes or beatings with canes and belts. Lately she had been using needles and thumb tacks in the bed or shoes. For the bed you just had to take the tacks off and replace them in the morning. For the shoes you just had to take them out and act like they were there.

This morning Rebecca had crossed the line. She had put tacks in the food and forced Roman to eat it. Roman couldn't get out of this and had to puke after Rebecca went to sleep so she didn't have internal tearing. As soon as Rebecca went to sleep Roman packed her bags and drove the car to the airport. From there she caught a flight to Paul's house to stay.

When she landed Roman pulled out her cell phone and called Paul. "Hey Paul speaking."

"Hey Paul it's Roman. I'm at the airport could you come and pick me up?"

"Yeah I'll be there in five minutes,"and he hung up the phone. Roman put her phone back in her pocket and pulled her bags to the door to wait for Paul. When he got there she helped him put her bags in the back of the car and got in. "So you mind telling me why you came," he asked as soon as they got on the road to his and Stephanie's house.

Without hesitating one bit she told him, "Rebecca's been abusing me."

Paul looked over at her to see if she was joking and when he could see she wasn't he said, "What has she been doing?" When Roman finished telling the story Paul was seeing red. "You know your welcome at my house anytime for any reason." As soon as Paul had settled Roman in he pulled out his cell phone and called Shawn to tell him what had happened. "Hey Shawn it's Paul. Listen I don't want to make you angry or anything but something's happened."

"What?" Shawn said worried.

"Well Roman just asked me to pick her up at the airport."

"Why?"

"Apparently she's been beating up on Roman and Roman got fed up with it and came to me."

"She has to be lying. Rebecca would never do anything like that."

"Well Roman said she did."

"Well she's lying. You tell her I don't tolerate lying and she is not allowed back in y house until she tells the truth."

"Okay. She's staying at my house until then just so you know," Paul was gonna say something else but Shawn had hung up on him. After a deep sigh Paul went up to Roman's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey I just got done with talking to Shawn. He said that until you tell the 'truth' you aren't allowed back."

"It's okay. I figured that was gonna be his reaction when he got wind of it. Don't worry I'll be fine and let him cool down before talking to him."

_**An: this chapter is dedicated to a little nine month old girl who's mother made her sleep on tacks and needles and stuck needles down her throat. Even though the mother had a disease that forced her to do that it is never okay to abuse kids.**_


	10. Contemplation

_**Chapter 10**_

Paul had absolutely no problem with letting Roman stay with him so by that night she had settled in and had left a message with Shawn to send all of her stuff to his house. Since Paul had to leave the next morning for a RAW show Roman had to go with him. That didn't bother her at all so she was all packed by the time they had to leave. "You got everything," Paul asked. He wanted to be sure so they didn't have to turn back halfway to the airport.

"Yeah I got everything," Roman murmured. Although she acted perfectly fine on the outside, inside she was still a little hurt that Shawn didn't believe her. But she thought, I just got to know him I guess it isn't that much of a surprise. "Come on Paul we got to get going or we'll miss the plane," she said that smiling because she had just thought about all the people she was gonna meet.

"All right all right we'll get going just give me a sec," while saying that he was locking the door doing a mental checklist to see if they had everything they needed in the car. "Okay we can go now," Paul said walking towards the car.

"Finally," Ro said and climbed in the passenger seat. "So who will be at the show anyways?" she asked curiously. She had kept track of who was on which roster but that didn't mean they had to be there if they weren't gonna be in any of the actual scripts.

"Well almost everyone but I heard Shannon was gonna be visiting Jeff and Matt so you'll get to meet him. I don't think anybody else is visiting anybody else so it'll be the regulars," and with that he pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the airport.

After they had gone through security and checking they settled in the little hard plastic seats to wait to board for Madison Square Garden. Paul to keep his mind off of the situation at hand pulled out his copy of the newspaper and started to read the headlines. Roman on the other hand let her mind drift off. Before she totally spaced off though she pulled out her Ipod and went to her favorites list. After choosing the theme for Shannon Moore's entrance she finally let her mind drift completely.

Front and foremost in her mind was how Shawn took the story of abuse. She knew he wouldn't accept it but she didn't think it would go this far. The again with how her life had been going it hadn't been that surprising. She just wished that for once her life went normally. Ro might dress punk and act like it but underneath it all was normal human emotions.

_**A/N:**** I would have written more but I need some help from my readers. Should I have the old Shannon Moore the Reject, Prince of Punk. Or the new version punk/cowboy. Please help me pick.**_


End file.
